


The Start of Something Good

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [6]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Episode: s01e09 The Mysterious Disappearance Of The Sodder Children, Friendship, M/M, first episode, friends (to lovers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:What were Shane and Ryan thinking after their first BFU shoot together? Were they surprised how well they played off each other? What did they do after? Did they talk about the future?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	The Start of Something Good

Ryan waited for the camera to shut off and leaned back in his chair with a content sigh. Their first shoot had gone amazingly. There had been a lot of information. Shane and him had bantered so well. Ryan still missed Brent but this— this was good.

Shane’s face was still flushed from laughing. He knew bringing Shane onto Unsolved was a gamble— would the viewers like him more? would they like him less? It would take a few months to find out their reactions and Ryan could only hope it was good. It felt good.

Shane stretched beside Ryan and smirked down at him. “So, little guy, what do you think?” He turned in his chair to look at Ryan. “Think we got a hit on our hands?”

Ryan nodded and stretched his arms out across the desk. “Yeah, I think so. I’m gonna miss Brent but who better to work with than my best friend and partner in crime?” Ryan was smiling. He really felt great. He usually did after a good recording session but today it just felt… better.

“You do a lot of research and you spend all your time working on Unsolved,” Shane commented. “You should be proud. I’m glad you asked me to help you with it. It’ll be good, fun.”

Ryan’s grin turned malicious. “So you’re looking forward to doing the supernatural episodes with me? You , me, ghosties.”

Shane groaned, leaning back in his chair. “Ryan, ghosts aren’t real. I’m not going to go running around spooky houses and pretend there’s ghosts there.”

“You don’t have to! We’ll get our own evidence and I’ll show you. I’ll show you ghosts are real.” Ryan was grinning at Shane, less malicious and more excited. “Come on, Shane. Do it for me.” Ryan batted his eyelashes and Shane doubled over in laughter.

“Ryan,” he said, “don’t fucking do that— the bat— the batting your eyelashes.” He was breathless, holding his stomach as he laughed. “I’m not gonna say yes because you’re batting your eyes at me.”

“Would you do it for the banter?” Ryan’s eyes were wide, hopeful.

Shane groaned. “No, Ryan. I’ll do it because you’re my friend and I care about you getting your shot to do this. But you’ve gotta help me on a show I’ve got going if I get the okay for it.”

“Yeah,” Ryan said. “Anything.”

Shane grinned back at Ryan. “Good. I look forward to it. So… what would you do if your kids all went missing? Think you’d be as badass as Mrs Sodder?”

Ryan shook his head. “Absolutely not. No. I’d probably lose it and fly off the handle and end up in a sanitarium somewhere. I like to think I’d be as tenacious and keep searching but how— how can you not go crazy losing over half your children?”

Shane set his hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “You’re going to end up there anyway, Ry. You’re halfway there.”

Ryan giggled, pushing Shane’s hand off his shoulder. He was smiling, looking back at Shane’s grin. “Says the one who broke off on a tangent and created a whole new character from one name,” Ryan teased. “I said Tinsley and you went off on a— he wouldn’t have an accent like that!”

“C.C. Tinsley here,” Shane said, his accent thick. Ryan was laughing and it prompted Shane to continue. “I’m here with Ryan Bergara. I can tell ya what happened to those kiddos. They got snatched, taken by the Mafia! They were sent to Italy to be drones under Mussolini.”

Ryan snorted. “So you think they were sent back to Italy?”

“I think they were kidnapped and spread out with Italians who could be trusted to keep a secret.” Shane stood up, stretching again. They’d been sitting for a while. “You hungry?”

Ryan stood up and stretched, shuffling his file into the desk drawer. “Yeah, I could eat,” he said. He snagged his jacket and pulled it on. “I’m buying.” They walked out the door together and climbed in the elevator. Ryan looked over to Shane. “So… what’s this show you’re thinking about?”

Shane’s smile was wide and Ryan settled against the wall to listen. He could see the excited spark in Shane’s eye. There was a new energy to his body and Ryan loved to see it. “You know how you’re always taught the boring things in history…?”

 _Yeah,_ Ryan thought, _this is gonna be good. You and me, big guy_.


End file.
